After The Storm
by Holz9364
Summary: Set right after the season 6 finale. Everyone deals with death and fear in their own way. MerDer, Crowen, Callie/Arizona, Mark/Teddy, Alex/Lexie, Bailey/Ryan. Snippets of how death can influence relationships. First Greys fic! Woo!


**After The Storm**

**A Season 6 Finale Follow Up Fic.  
**

The nurses, interns, residents, attendings and patients of Seattle Grace hospital had just gone through the most traumatic experience of their lives and people were affected in different ways. Sometimes fear and death make us realise something about ourselves and sometimes it makes us see someone else in a different light. The strange thing about death is that it brings people closer, it strengthens relationships and sometimes the fear of death is enough to relight a flame.

Sometimes fear makes us do stupid things, but for some people, like Cristina Yang, fear puts us in our element, it puts us to the test and if we are lucky, we come out on top.

She was still numb, they all were, they were all so numb.

Some people had lost wives, husbands, children, brothers, sisters, lovers, everything.

Some had come close to losing a loved one, sometimes death makes us realise how much we love one another, death can bring surprising revelations to the surface and when we fear death, we fear the loss of love.

Everyone deals with grief in their own way and everyone deals with relief in their own way. Grief and relief seemed to be the two emotions spreading throughout the hospital after the events of the day.

Cristina Yang walked the hallways searching for someone, one person she needed to see, one person she had to find, Owen Hunt. They had saved Derek and rushed off to see to other patients, to find out if any of their friends were dead and it had been 2 hours now since she had seen him.

It happened to be an accident, as she was making her way to the bottom floor to see if his car was still in the parking lott, she walked right into him.

As she looked at him, eyes full of relief and she saw his eyes staring back she knew she had to be with him, he was her happily ever after, or the closest thing she would get to one, whatever was between him and Teddy they would talk about it like the civilised adults that they were and they would move past it.

"Cristina." He breathed and she, not one to publicly display her emotion, didn't care that they were in the middle of a crowded hallway, she didn't care that there were reporters and photographers everywhere, she just knew she needed to feel that he was alive, that he was really okay and breathing so she pulled him into a kiss and without any hesitation he responded.

Cameras clicked and pens scribbled, but they didn't care because as they stood in that hallway all around them melted away. When Owen finally pulled away for air he whispered, "I chose, I chose you. I love you, you're the one I want to be with, not Teddy." He rested his forehead against hers and she let her relief show, she let him see her emotions which was a rare occurrence. She let him see her tears of relief, she let him see her tears of pain and she let him see how afraid she had been today because in the end if she couldn't be herself with the man she loved, who was she?

**0**

Meredith Grey was a mix between a relieved wife and a grief-stricken mother. She should have been telling Derek happily that they had survived this and they were having a baby, but instead she was crying and he didn't even know why.

"Meredith." He said, squeezing gently on her hand.

She shook her head, laughing through her tears, "I shouldn't be crying." She admitted, "I should be relieved that I didn't lose you and I am, but I lost someone else."

Derek's eyes widened, he had seen Cristina, Owen and Avery, but no one else, had someone died? Had Lexie been shot? Oh god, Lexie had pulled the plug on Mr Clarks wife had he shot her?

Meredith pulled herself together as much as she could, "I was pregnant." She said, her voice thick with emotion, "But I had a miscarriage whilst you were in surgery."

Dereks eyes stayed wide and then they stopped being empty, they were flooded with emotions, she saw pain, guilt, regret and love as he pulled her as close to him as his wound would allow.

"Shh." He soothed as she settled herself down next to him on the hospital bed, "Its alright, we have each other." He whispered, gently stroking her cheek as she let the tears cascade down her face.

"I should be comforting you." She choked out, but he shook his head, "No, Mer. I'm the one who needs to do the comforting." He told her, placing a feather light kiss on her forehead as he tried to stop tears falling from his own eyes.

Not everyone had been as lucky as Cristina and Owen that day, lives had been lost and Meredith counted her unborn child as one of those lost because of the disaster.

**00**

"Don't you dare try anything."

Mark Sloan turned to Teddy Altman in confusion, she was glaring at him, but she didn't look as though her heart was in it. However the fire burning in her eyes told him not to get in her bad books.

His frown must have given him away as she took his arm and gently led him away from Alex and Lexie.

"She is in love with him and he is in love with her." Teddy said, she saw that he flinched a little at her words, but this didn't stop her, "I _know_ you still love her, but you have to let her go. They are happy together Mark, I won't let you ruin the happiness that they both deserve."

Mark knew she was right, hell she was Teddy, she was always right, she always said the right thing and understood peoples emotions and how to deal with them, at first he had thought it was a female thing, but as he got to know Teddy better he realised it was a Teddy thing.

"I know." He admitted, and apparently his response had shocked Teddy because for a split second her eyes widened before she gained her cool and calm composure again.

"I realised when Alex was dying that Lexie was in love with him and I know that he feels the same way." He frowned a little, "Alex can give her a family and a normal relationship, Lexie and I can never have that after what happened between us."

Teddy smiled at him, it wasn't a happy smile or a sympathetic smile, it was a _knowing_ smile and for the first time it hit him that Teddy had known all along _exactly_ how it felt for him to lose Lexie because she was in love with Owen and had to watch every day as he fell harder for Cristina.

A look of realisation must have passed across his face because Teddy sighed, "Yes, I am in love with Owen." She admitted, as she glanced over at Lexie and Alex, "I have been for a long time, but I realised that if you love someone who is in love with someone else you have to let them go."

Mark made a face and despite herself Teddy laughed quietly, her heart wasn't really in it, but it felt nice to laugh after everything they had gone through, it was encouraging that they could still laugh, that they were alive and they still had time to laugh and live, not everyone had that privilege after the events of the day.

"I know it sounds cheesy." She admitted and Marks face told her that he agreed with her 100%, "But it is true." She finished and not quite knowing what came over her she grabbed Marks hand.

He wrenched his gaze away from Alex and Lexie to look at Teddy, she gave him a nervous smile, "I know that Lexie can't give you what you want in life Mark." She said quietly, "But maybe I can, if you want to try again that is."

She hadn't made it seem like one, but they both knew it was a question and Marks answer was a kiss.

**000**

Lexie didn't really have eyes for anyone other than Alex as she sat by his bed, holding his hand, looking down at him and then to the monitor by his bed, just to make sure that this was real, he was alive, that line was still there, he hadn't left her.

It was when she felt eyes on her that she looked up to see Mark and Teddy in discussion, Mark glanced at her and then Teddy took his hand. Lexie watched, a smile lingering on her lips as she saw the inevitable happen.

Mark kissed Teddy and Lexies heart didn't drop and tears didn't fall from her eyes and the world didn't explode because she was over Mark Sloan, she was over him and she was totally, madly, completely in love with Alex Karev.

At that moment the man in question opened his eyes, he looked around in confusion for a moment before his eyes landed on Lexie and then widened as the memories of what had happened that day flooded his mind.

"Hey." Lexie said gently, not knowing why tears sprung to her eyes as she looked at him, this was good, he was awake and well, yet tears still burned her eyes, tears of relief rather than fear and sorrow now.

"Hey." He replied a little hoarsely, managing a small smile at her.

Lexie couldn't contain it any longer, she couldn't pretend nothing had happened and act cool and calm, she couldn't hide her feelings and she didn't want to hide them, she didn't feel the need to hide them, especially not from Alex.

"I love you." She sighed, "I told you earlier, but I don't know if you heard me or even understood, but I can't keep it from you any longer Alex, I'm in love with you."

Whatever reaction she had expected, one she certainly hadn't expected was the one she got. Alex's face spread into a smile, a genuine smile and he replied, "I heard you, I just didn't have the strength to speak." With a shy sort of glance at her he said, "I love you Lexie, a lot more than you will ever know."

The grin that spread across her face at his words was enough to make Alex's heart melt and when she leant down and kissed him, sweetly and gently, he felt his cheeks turn scarlet as his heart rate went up so much that it made the heart monitor beep.

Lexie pulled back, laughing through the tears that had finally fallen from her eyes, "Please, never leave me." She pleaded and he nodded, "I promise."

As Lexie and Alex stared into each others eyes and Teddy and Mark watched with a fond, but reminiscent air everything seemed to be back on track, everything seemed to be improving, they were blind in that moment to the fact that not everyone had been so lucky.

**0000**

Miranda Bailey stepped away from the cops who had just finished questioning her about the deaths of the doctors she had come to know and like.

She wanted to go home and curl up into a ball and cry like she had never cried before, as she walked to her car she was immune to what was happening around her. The cries of sorrow as family members of the fallen arrived on the scene, the screams of injured doctors, nurses and innocent civilians as they were stabilised in ambulances.

She didn't hear any of it because the buzzing voice in her head was too loud, the voice that called her a coward, the voice that said she should have died along with Dr Percy, the voice that called her weak.

"Miranda!"

She was pulled out of her numb state as she felt arms encircle her, a sigh of relief emitted from the mans lips as he pulled her close, "Miranda, you're alright."

It had been the first time she had thought about him for a long while, the thought of death was on her mind so much that she had barely thought about what she would leave behind if she hadn't been a coward, the mess she would leave, the people she would hurt.

Dr Ryan Spalding was cursing himself, he had been cursing himself all day that he had chosen to take this one day off, he had been worrying himself sick as he thought about the possibilities, she could have been dead or hurt.

Having Miranda in his arms made him feel relieved, but then he realised that she wasn't hugging him back, she was covered in blood, blood that wasn't her own and she had a dazed look in her eyes, her eyes looked dead.

"Miranda, I'm taking you home okay?" He said, but his only response was a weak nod, not quite knowing what to do he led her over to his car, she got in without saying a word and continued to stare into space with that same blank look in her eyes.

"Can you stop by my ex-husbands house? I want to see my son." She said abruptly, turning to look at him, her eyes now filled with determination.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Miranda, you-"

"Ryan." She said, the determination burning brighter, "I watched a man die today, he died in my arms and I _need_ to see my son."

He nodded, "Sure." He agreed, placing his hand on hers as he started the engine and left the hospital parking lot.

**00000**

April Kepner felt lost and confused and alone. She saw people all around her who were filled with happiness, she saw couples kissing and hugging and being happy that they were together, being happy that they survived.

She saw friends all around her laughing with joy, relief flooding through them that they had survived this, they had pulled through it together and it was over for them, it was just a horrible event they would shudder at when someone brought it up in conversation.

That wasn't the case for April because her best friend had been Reed Adamson. She had met Reed when she was an intern at Mercy West, they had laughed together, been stupid together, shared secrets together and helped each other through everything.

She and Reed had been like Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang, inseparable. When Reed cost April her job whilst the cuts were being made that had changed, but they had gotten through it, they had gotten past yet another obstacle in life and they had come out stronger.

Then she had found her best friend in the entire world, the person she could depend on and lean on no matter what, she had found her dead, her best friend.

This wasn't ever going to be over for her, it wasn't going to be a traumatic experience she would look back on in 10 years and shudder about, she would always look back on it and feel the exact same pain she felt right now, this pain would never fade because she hadn't come out of this with her best friend, she had come out of this alone.

Meredith had lost a baby, but she would have another or she would adopt and Cristina would be the Godmother and she would be there at the birth and she would look after that child like it was her own.

April would find a man one day and settle down and she would marry, but there would be a gaping hole in her heart and it would widen when she looked to where Reed should have been standing, as her bridesmaid. She would have children and her children wouldn't have a godmother, someone to cry and laugh at the same time as she looked at her best friend's baby.

April could never have that and she wanted to scream at Meredith and Cristina, she wanted to yell and tell them how lucky they were, she wanted to tell Meredith to not be upset about the baby because she still had Derek and she still had Cristina, she hadn't lost everything. She had them to support her and they would always be there and she didn't see that.

April wanted to yell at them all and she hadn't been able to take it, as soon as the hospital came off lockdown she had left, she had gotten into her car, not caring that she still had Reeds blood on her and she had began to drive. She didn't care how long it took her to get there, she was going home.

**000000**

Jackson Avery was full of conflicting emotions as he sat on a bench outside of the hospital, watching as people were taken away in ambulances, he had given up on counting how many doctors, nurses and civilians had been wheeled out with sheets over them or on a gurney because the number had gotten so high.

He knew it had been a whirlwind of emotions in the hospital today and he felt out of place in the scheme of things, he was a measly intern with a very obvious thing for Cristina Yang, who was possibly the coolest resident he had ever met, but his tiny crush on her paled in comparison to what had gone down between her and Owen Hunt today.

He had messed with that relationship once by kissing Cristina, but he had vowed not to do it again the moment he saw the look in her eyes as Owen Hunt took a bullet for her best friend.

It had to be one of the bravest things he had ever seen a person do, he wasn't sure of his motives yet, whether it was because of Meredith's pregnancy or purely because he loved Cristina so much that he knew how much it would kill her to lose Meredith. Either way the man was a hero and well deserving of Cristinas love.

He had doubted it for a while, not quite knowing what Owen was doing, playing with the hearts of Cristina and Teddy in some screwed up equation that no one could predict the outcome of. When Owen walked into that OR and took one look at Cristina with a gun to her head, tears flowing freely down her face, well to put it simply Jackson had seen the 'equation' in a whole new light.

It was funny how fear either brought out the worst in people or the best.

**0000000**

Callie Torres didn't know what to say to Arizona Robins when she eventually found her later that day. After their exchange when Arizona had finally agreed to have children they had been forced to go their separate ways. Callie was needed in a surgery to remove a bullet from the lung of a security guard and Arizona had to go to Pedes to check on her patients.

They had left with the pretence that they would meet later and they would go back to their flat to talk things through a little more, well the flat that Arizona now lived in with Owen.

After what had happened it had ended up being her and Cristina and Arizona and Owen. She hoped things could go back to normal a little bit more now and that the four of them could live and laugh together again.

Callie had to say she had never had better flatmates that Cristina and Owen, although she would never in her wildest dreams tell them that, especially not Cristina.

By the time Callie had done 4 surgeries that all involved bullet wounds she said she was done, she wasn't one to quit, but she quitted, she had already done 6 hours overtime and she needed to go home.

When she reached the apartment she was glad to find it unlocked and when she walked in she was shocked to find total silence, if Cristina was back surely she and Owen would be bantering on the couch or at least making noise in the bedroom.

She knew they were both okay, she had seem them at the hospital so she didn't fear the worse, but her first thought was that Owen had been a complete ass and chosen Teddy over Cristina in which case she planned to kick his ass.

"Cristina and Owen decided to go to a hotel for the night." A familiar voice called, pulling Callie out of her thoughts.

She looked up, seeing a smiling Arizona sitting on a stool at the bar in the kitchen, she had a glass of wine in her hand and was holding one out to Callie.

With a smile she took it, she definitely needed a drink after the day that she had gone through, "Did they say why?" Callie asked, a small smirk playing on her lips as she joined Arizona at the bar.

Arizona smiled, "She said that they had a lot of discussing to do, amongst other things and that-" She chuckled, making Callie frown at her.

"Well, she obviously knows us well because she said that she knew we would be talking at the apartment tonight and that they thought it best to give us privacy."

Callie made a face, "They thought it best to give us privacy? When has that ever stopped them before?"

Arizona laughed, nodding, "I did say so, but Cristina mysteriously lost signal on her cell at that point."

Callie rolled her eyes and looked at Arizona properly for the first time since she had come into the apartment, "Are you sure about the whole baby situation?" She asked, praying that Arizona's answer would be yes.

She was surprised when a large grin spread across Arizona's face, "I am." She said honestly, "I realised today that life is too short and having a baby is a big adventure, one I want to go on with you."

Callies responding grin was huge as she said, "Thank you, so much." And anyone could tell from her voice that she really genuinely meant it.

Fear; sometimes it makes you weak and helpless, but sometimes it makes you stronger and it helps you understand passions in life you previously knew nothing of.

**00000000**

Richard Webber didn't go home that night, at least not straight away. He didn't want to leave the hospital, his people. He had spoken to Derek and the outcome of the conversation had both surprised him and pleased him.

Derek had said that as soon as he was able too he would speak to the powers that be about his job, he wanted to be chief surgeon again and he wanted Richard to take the job of chief, he had said he didn't deserve it and that he didn't like it.

Richard had known this, but he didn't think that Derek was a quitter. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that although it was true that Derek didn't like the job and missed surgeries the main reason he was throwing it away was for the tiny little woman curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully, the only sign of a troubled soul being the dried tear tracks on her face.

He had thanked him, said he was doing the right thing, apologised for everything and told Derek that no matter what he thought of himself, he was a good man. Derek had appreciated Richards's words and echoed them, it was funny how a near death experience could alter a persons personality so much, how it banished the bad traits and brought back the very good traits.

Richard had nearly lost a lot of his very best people and he _had_ lost a lot of his very good people. He had lost interns and residents that were future cardio-surgeons and future brain surgeons.

He had come close to losing Derek Sheppard, a man he went fishing with, worked with, argued with and got on remarkably well with, despite their recent problems in the hospitals troubled times.

He had worried that he might lose Meredith Grey, the woman that he loved like a daughter, the woman that he had been more of a father to than his own child.

As he made his way home he felt relief that his closest friends were still with him, but he felt grief that he had lost so many good people, he wasn't sure which was more powerful; relief or grief.

His decision was made for him as he drove past countless grieving widows, husbands yelling, daughters crying, children screaming, families in pain, families torn apart, families holding each other and families unable to look at each other.

It was then he realised that no matter how relieved you were about any situation like this, grief always over-powered your relief. You didn't lose anyone close to you, you didn't lose a mother, a father, a child, a sibling, a lover, a wife, a husband.

But everyone who was standing outside that hospital, standing waiting for news, being told to leave after the bad news had been given to them because there were so many people that there just wasn't room for them to stay where they were, all those people had lost someone close to them and how could you possibly be happy when so many people had lost someone that they loved?

**The End.**

**A/N- I HAD to do this after just watching the season finale! I got so upset, I was crying and shouting at the TV the whole way through and I just wanted to write a little follow up fic on the emotions of the characters and the aftermath, how they deal with fear and the death.**

**It wasn't as 'little' as I intended it to be, its 11 pages on a word document which is a HUGE oneshot for me and I neglected my wedding chapter in my Mentalist fic because I started writing and just kept going from 9pm till 11.30pm!**

**So sorry for mentalist fans, the wedding chapter will be on tomorrow I hope!  
**

**And Greys fans, hoped you liked this! **

**Thanks for Reading! Xxx**


End file.
